War of 3008
The '''War of 3008' also called the Seven hour war is a short but significant event that happened in the Voltex Universe. The event is the turning point where ASWS set their plans into motion and set up the rest of the VU's events later on.'' Timeline From 3005, the ASWS Corporation was formed and started to manufacture weapons and military tools. They however was secretly building a massive robot army and vehicular arsenal which they would use to take over the United States from within. In the meantime the country is unaware of the company's intentions. On October 23rd 3008, ASWS unleashed its surprise attack on the United States from the state of Colorado. News quickly spread across the country of large airships dropping off large robot armies over important military sites and high priority locations. The United States immediately launched a counter attack with its multitude of bombers, fighter jets, tanks and military personal. Most of which were stationed at military bases. However, within the first two hours, ASWS wipes out over 100 military sites and overrun a few military bases. The United States continues to counterattack but news later came out of that ASWS has occupied certain locations and has established its presence in a few of the country's major cities in the east. The company slowly pushed towards the west while sending robots to Alaska and Hawaii. The next four hours was constant attacks between ASWS and the United States military, while the United States was able to take out large ammounts of robots in a single strike, ASWS continued to overwelm the counterattack with sheer numbers and later on laied down air support from their massive airships. Other nations worldwide either prepared for an incoming attack or were readying to assist the United States. The United States on the other hand gets desperate and threatens a nuclear strike. Within an hour, the United States launches most of their still active nuclear warheads towards ASWS. ASWS had planned ahead and within minutes the warheads were either disarmed remotely or were destroyed by anti-warhead weapons. The final assault took place in Washington D.C where ASWS robots simply occupied the streets while attacking any attempts of retaliation. Before other nations could possibily reach the United States in time, ASWS claims victory over the war. Shortly after claiming victory, they announce that their intentions were merely meant to ensure global peace and them taking over the United States in a mere 7 hours was meant to be a show of force and that they wont stand down. Inbound reinforcements were ordered to return back to their home country while negotiations of such peace happened in the United Nations's General Assembly building. Aftermath After ASWS declares their intentions for global peace, they did so by overwatching the world via satelites and military presence. Their presence is significant as they are present in every nation's cities and capitals, watching over any activity and would nuetralize any activies that evoke any ideas of defiance. The world's politics were still allowed to continue as normal, however the world's military has largely been overseen by ASWS's own private military. Having military personal and robots on site to keep tabs on anything that happens. Cities are closely monitored nearly 24/7 and security checkpoints are common place. While considered martial law by some, ASWS claims that they simply are just ensuring peace without disrupting other activities. Various military companies were either assimilated into ASWS, were destroyed when they did not comply with ASWS's rule or were left alone albeit being closely monitored. Other non-military companies were often left alone but some benifited from ASWS's presense due to bigger buisness and demand. Rarely such companies were destroyed with the exception of Buy N Large which ASWS sees them as both a rival and mostly the ones that nearly drove mankind into extinction. Marine shipping is largely monitored by small warship escorts while airlines are closely monitored and often have escorts for a significant distance. ASWS also imposes a global outlaw on certain firearms and only allows individuals with the appropriate approval and lisencing to own such weapons. Trivia *''The War of 3008 is inspired by the Seven Hour War event from Half Life 2.'' **''Unlike the even that happened in Half Life 2, the War of 3008 occured when a private military company took over the United States within seven hours while the Seven Hour War from Half Life 2 has the Combine taking over the entire planet (and wiping out its military) within the same time span.'' Category:Events